


To Make A V

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: MerHartWin Things [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poly-V, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four conversations between Merlin, Harry, and Eggsy while figuring out their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make A V

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> Hey, guys, long time no see! So sorry about that- laptop broke and a load of other stuff happened. It's been hectic.
> 
> And yes, I know I should be working on Echoes and other stuff- but this wouldn't leave my head, I couldn't concentrate on anything else.
> 
> These conversations are all kind of based upon conversations I had with my significant other and best friend when they first got together.

         Eggsy sat next to Harry in silence, wringing his hands and looking up at him every few moments. He looked up, opened his mouth, and looked down again before saying anything.

         'Harry, I've gotta say somethin' and I don't know if you're gonna like it.' This grabbed Harry's attention; not just because it's the first thing Eggsy'd said since he arrived, but because of how _resigned_  Eggsy sounded as he said it. They lock eyes, and Harry smiled gently.  
  
        'I might fall in love. With- with someone else. While I'm with you.' Harry senses there's more Eggsy has to say, and smartly keeps silent. 'I don't mean I'm gonna just up an' stop loving you, I couldn' do that more than I can stop _breathing_  but... I might ... It's happened before- and I wanna be honest with you.' Eggsy takes a deep breath before squaring his shoulders, clenching his jaw as he looks at Harry. 'Is- is that okay?'

         'Are you interested in someone _now_?'  
  
'Well, no-'  
  
        'Then we can cross that bridge when we get to it- we've certainly handled far worse than your heart being too wide for me alone. I'm certain that, if it happens, then I'll find something to like about them, as well.' Eggsy is frozen, gazing at Harry like he's some kind of mythical creature he'd ceased believing in. 'Perhaps not in the same fashion as you, I've never felt so inclined, but we can sit down and work it out. Together.' Eggsy blinked slowly, gaping slightly, and Harry gently tapped his bottom lip, seemingly snapping Eggsy from his stupor.  
  
        'For real? You're- you're not gonna leave?' Harry reaches over and pulls Eggsy's hand into his lap, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb while keeping his eyes locked with Eggsy's.  
  
        'I care for you far too much to allow something like love to separate us. We're stronger than whatever it is society expects of us;' Harry pauses, quirking an eyebrow, 'and to think, I was so sure our age difference would be scandal enough.' Eggsy begins giggling, eyes squinting and smile almost too wide for his face.

\---------

         Nothing changed, honestly- in fact, Harry had nearly forgotten the conversation within a few months.  
  
        'So, what would you say if I told you I found myself attracted to Eggsy physically?' Merlin had just appeared in his office, and Harry could not recall a time he had seen Merlin so nervous. His hands gripped the clipboard far tighter than normal, and he barely met Harry's gaze before looking away again; he wouldn't come all the way through the doorjamb.  
  
        'Well don't just stand there, come in- have you told him?' He purposefully kept his voice light, pulling a kerchief from his pocket to mop up the small puddle of tea he'd made when he was startled.  
  
'O' course not, Harry- he's your boy, why would I make a move like tha'? You're my friend.'

         'Well, if you weren't intending to do anything about it, then why tell me at all? You've never been one for moping.'  
  
'Was rather hoping you'd knock some sense into me- you're awfully protective of the lad.'  
  
        'When I feel threatened, sure- or when he does, but won't say so. Honestly, it's quite unfortunate that Mr. Baker has already been taken care of- he has much to answer for.'  
  
'Aye, but what's that got to do with anything?'  
  
        'Just talk to Eggsy- as long as you two communicate I see no problems arising from this.'  
  
        'Oi, you lot, I can hear you.' Both men jumped at the sudden voice in their ears, and Merlin flushed deeply while Harry smirked at him. 'For a genius your computer's surprisingly easy to get into, Merls.'  
  
'You'll have to show me how you got in so I can be sure you can _never do that again_.'  
  
        'But how _else_  would I hear all this wonderful gossip?'  
  
'You're not going to do that again, you ken? It's bad enough that you've-'  
  
        'Shut it, Merls. Haz?' Eggsy sounded nervous, but not overly so.  
  
        'If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times don't-'  
  
        'Sorry, sorry- Harry. I think I'm gonna take Merls here out for a date- that okay?'

'I am _right here_ , you two, and I don't need your pity, Eggsy-'  
  
        'Return him in one piece, please- not sure we could function without him. Is it safe to say you won't be home for dinner tonight, then?' Harry was still surprised to not feel the jealousy he had come to expect whenever someone showed interest in Eggsy, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. This would certainly be an adjustment- but he'd gladly suffer far worse for the sake of Eggsy's happiness. And Merlin's, too.  
  
        'Nothin' too wild on the first date, love, you know that- but I'll be missin' dinner, yeah.'  
  
'I haven't even said _yes_ -'  
  
        'Enjoy yourself, dear- I'll have him ready for you by half six.'  
  
        'Thanks, love- see you at half six, Merlin!'

'What was that, Harry?'  
  
         'I do believe that was me playing wingman between my boyfriend and my best friend. My incredibly self-deprecating best friend who seems to think he's worth nothing more than a pity date.'  
  
'He's a taken man, Harry- _your_  taken man- why the bloody hell would I make a move?'  
  
        'Well, you didn't, problem solved- and I'll be dragging you from here personally to make sure you don't stand him up.' Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling widely, but Merlin still gulps- unsure and slightly afraid of what the night will bring.  
  
\--------

'I kissed him.' Harry was actually focused on the paperwork he'd been avoiding for a fortnight when Merlin burst into his office, looking dishevelled, and Harry raised his eyes skyward mentally begging for patience.

         'Hmm?'  
  
'Eggsy. I kissed him.' He swallowed, and seemed to steel himself for a blow- Harry mentally sighed. He'd _thought_ the whole process had been too simple, yesterday.  
  
        'And?'  
  
'What do you mean **and**? I kissed your boyfriend!' Merlin hissed, mindful of the open door and the wonder of the Kingsman grapevine.  
  
        'Well, was it any good?' Harry shuffled some papers, voice purposefully casual, which did nothing but worry Merlin further.  
  
'You know full well that he's a fantastic kisser, Harry, but that's not the point here-'  
  
        'I fail to see your point, then- are you intending to go out with him again?'  
  
'Aren't you the least bit jealous? The last person who tried to make a move on Eggsy ended up with teeth missing.'  
  
        'Well, he was a distasteful human being- and Eggsy wasn't interested. And, yes, he's my boyfriend- but that doesn't make him my property. I wasn't being facetious when I set you to go out with him- and I don't expect you to date me, as well, if that was a concern of yours.'  
  
'It wasn't, but thank you for the disclaimer- fuck knows I'm not attracted to _you_.'  
  
        'See? We _are_  on the same page.'  
  
'Are we?'  
  
        'Seems so.'  
  
'You're actually fine with sharing Eggsy with me?'  
  
        'Yes- provided that he's happy, and you're happy.'  
  
'We're bound not to be, sometimes.'  
  
        'That's a risk in all relationships, Merlin- I just hope you two will be able to make your way through those times. I'm not entirely opposed to playing referee- but your relationship is just that: yours. I don't need to be privy to every decision or action that you two take.' Harry pointedly raises an eyebrow, stifling a laugh when Merlin looks away.  
  
        'I find him enchanting, Harry.' It's whispered, like Merlin was embarrassed of admitting it, but all it did was prove to Harry that he'd made the right choice after all. 'Are you sure?'  
  
'There's no one I'd rather entrust him to.'

\-----------

         'Harry, you're- you're really fine with it?' He'd just gotten back from a mission in Cardiff, a week after his third date with Merlin, and thus far things were going well. Scarily well, even- every other time things had gone this well life (or Dean) had taken them away.  
  
        'I would have said something if I wasn't, darling.' Harry was sat up against the headboard, playing lazily with Eggsy's hair as he flipped through a book he certainly wasn't reading.  
  
        'But- and don' get me wrong here I'm grateful as fuck- but ain't it a bit weird for you? I mean, this ain't my first time tryin' to do this, but this is yours and I don't wanna fuck up your friendship.'  
  
        'You told me once that the thing that kept breaking your relationships, if you were with more than one person, was that they didn't care about each other. That the only tether between them was you, and it wasn't enough- is that right?'  
  
'Well, yeah, but-'  
  
        'Then wouldn't it stand to reason that, with Merlin and I being such important people to one another prior to you, that won't be the case here?'  
  
'In an ideal world, maybe; but in case you haven't noticed, love, you're a bit possessive.' Eggsy gestured to the love bites littering his torso.  
  
        'If I viewed him as some sort of legitimate competition, perhaps- but he's not taking anything from me.' Harry made it a point to lock eyes with Eggsy, lips barely grazing his own. 'You are a wonder, darling- a miraculous man with a heart too big for one person to bear. It's odd, I'll admit, and I'm not entirely certain of how to explain it to anyone else, but I'm glad to be sharing your love with Merlin. I'm not losing anything- you're just gaining someone else. I'm certain we'll face our own problems, but I think we can handle that. We're _spies,_  darling, I think a bit of polyamory should be a piece of cake.'  
  
        '...I'm gonna have to actually make a schedule and shit for this, ain't I?'

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
